


Stand Together

by scrappymitchell



Series: the carter-rogers saga [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Film AU, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: The biggest challange has come to the Avengers. Thanos was coming and they all had to be prepared. The one thing Steve and Peggy found daunting to get their heads around wasn't just that they were going into a war. But that they were going into war with their son now fighting with them.*INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*





	Stand Together

_ Civil War didn’t happen in the two year gap in this AU. It was AoU instead. _

 

Noah loves running. He loves getting up in the early morning and starting his day with a run, though usually he likes doing it on his own. But this particular morning he didn’t get so much privilege. 

 

“Carter I know you’re all superhuman but you can least still slow it down” Tony called from behind with Pepper beside him. Noah rolled his eyes and slowed down and turned to them as he jogged on the spot for a few moments “And I know you’re getting on a little, Stark with the grey hair coming in and all but  _ you  _ can least make an effort”

 

“And the least you both can do is shut the hell up” Pepper quipped. The two men then just glancing to each other and doing as she said. Tony stopped his stupid remarks and Noah slowed himself down. Sometimes he just forgets that he is better than Tony. 

 

Suddenly, Tony said to Pepper “What if we had a kid?”

 

Noah almost fell over his own feet at the words, a wheezing laugh coming from the very pit of his stomach which was not appreciated by his Godson. Pepper just looked at him oddly and rolled her eyes “Tony a kid cannot be a project”

 

“It’s not gonna be a project-slow down”

 

“You’re totally rambling” Pepper stated as they all slowed down and stopped jogging “You’ve lost me” 

 

“You know how you’re having a dream. You have a dream that you gotta pee”

 

Noah snorted “This is turning into an interesting analogy” Tony ignored him verbally but  _ did  _ get him an elbow in his ribs to shut up him and carried on talking to his fiance “Then you’re like  _ oh my god  _ there’s no bathroom what am I gonna do-”

 

“And then you wake up and in real life you actually have to pee?” Pepper assumed.

 

“Or you wake up and you have peed?” Noah raised a brow. Tony shook his head and pointed to Pepper, for she had the correct answer “Right”

 

“Everybody has that” 

 

“The point. I’m trying to make…last night. I dreamt we had a kid.  _ So  _ real” 

 

Noah and Pepper stood side by side and looked to each other, Noah folded his arms and mumbled to her “You’re following right”

 

“Yeah” Pepper took her eyes back to Tony “So you woke up and thought that we were…”

 

“Expecting” 

 

Noah sucked in a gasp and put his hand on the  _ now  _ strawberry blonde’s shoulder “Are you!”

 

“No we’re not”

 

“But i had a dream about it, it was so real...you think I’d be a good dad right, Noah? Can’t be much worse than my old man” 

 

Noah shrugged as he dropped his hand from resting against his chin “Honestly I think you’d do pretty great”

 

“So would you, you don’t see Nat popping out kids” Pepper muttered. 

 

“Nat and I are... _ younger _ . In a way” 

 

“You’re  _ his  _ godfather” Pepper said, slapping his arm as she pointed to Tony in front of them. To which Noah nodded at “Yeah, like I said we are in a  _ way _ ” 

 

The two in front of him just rolled their eyes. Noah shrugged once again “I mean. Don’t throw it off the table, Pep”

 

Tony held his hand out towards Noah “Exactly. How bout you and me dinner tonight? To talk” 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes but a smirk still slipped out all the same. Noah could tell that the idea of children was both scary  _ and  _ exciting for her. He could she that she wouldn’t hate being a mother, she may even be warm to the idea and is just acting like she wasn’t right now because it was sprung upon her so much. 

 

To the side of them, they were suddenly interrupted “Tony Stark. Noah Carter” in front of them stood a man in what could only be explain as a wizards costume, cape and everything. He quite literally appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, I need you both to come with me” he saw the clearly confused and freaked out looks on all three of their faces and tried to lighten the mood “Oh congratulations on the wedding by the way”

 

Noah looked between then two of them and back to Strange, wondering who it was he was congratulating exactly.

 

“I’m sorry are you giving out tickets or something?” Tony quipped.

 

Noah raising a brow and saying from behind him “Shakespeare in the park?”

 

Pepper looked to him and he quickly pointed to her “I told him that joke when he was ten and we saw a performance in this very park don’t believe his bullshit” 

 

Strange ignored them both “We need your help...look it’s not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake”

 

Neither of them knew whether to buy it or not. In fact their default feeling was to not believe it and doubt this man as much as they could. They had been peaceful for two years they didn’t need anymore hassle, especially if it wasn’t life or death at all. 

 

Noah took a step forward “And who’s  _ we _ exactly?  _ Doctor _ ” 

 

Strange said nothing, instead he let the man behind step out and let them know themselves. Bruce Banner, who disappeared over two years ago and they haven’t seen since. Not since the battle with Ultron. 

 

“Bruce” Tony murmured, whilst Noah and Pepper let it sunk in who they were looking at. A part of all of them felt like they were never going to see this guy again, he literally vanished. Took a jet and left. 

 

“Hey guys” Bruce said, a serious look written across his face. So clearly this was as serious as it got. 

 

Noah shook his head as he made his way over “Jesus Banner we never thought we’d see you again”

 

Bruce just let out a breath and fell into Tony’s arms. He was clearly both exhausted and just happy to them. Peggy and Noah both put their hands on his back for support as Noah and Tony looked back over to Strange, who simply shrugged and nodded “As I said. Fate of the universe” 

 

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed under his breath before he followed Strange through the portal that he had appeared through. Tony and Bruce then joined them after a few small minutes, Noah looked to Tony he just sighed and shook his head “She isn’t loving this”

 

“None of us are”

 

They sat down in Strange’s home as Bruce went onto tell them everything, where he had been. How he had been with Thor last and was sent here during the aftermath of the Asgardians being massacred by Thanos. He didn’t even know if Thor was alive or not. They all hoped he was, Noah silently prayed he was. 

 

It was explained to them slowly and carefully. If Thanos retrieved all the infinity stones, he would be unstoppable. And they would all die. This really was serious. It was Tony’s worst nightmare coming to life, the nightmare he had two years ago when the battle with Ultron went down, this was it. 

 

“The fact is, we have this stone” Bruce stated as he pointed to the  _ time stone  _ that was locked safe on Strange’s chest “We know where it is...Vision is out there somewhere with the mind stone and we have to find him now” 

 

It suddenly went silent, Tony and Noah glanced to each other. Noah scratched the back of his head and muttered “You tell him”

 

Tony sighed and shook his head to Bruce “Two weeks ago Vision turned off his transponder...he’s offline”

 

“ _ What! _ ”

 

As Tony crossed the room, Noah then elaborated further “Bruce. He and Wanda, they had enough, they wanted a life outside of all this. They gave no warning they just dropped everything and left”

 

“Who could find Vision?” Strange asked. 

 

Tony looked to Noah and soon enough all eyes went to him. Noah sighed and rolled his eyes “Natasha might know, she keeps tabs in with Wanda. There can be a tracker” 

 

“ _ And _ ?”

 

Noah stared at Tony and let out a breath, now looking at him sternly as he shook his head and mumbled in a firm tone “They’re done” 

 

“They  _ were  _ done. We all were, things change”

 

“You’re little imagination of having a kid is their reality. And I know you know I’m not talking about me and Eve. When they had to hand Grace over to Eve last time with Ultron it almost destroyed mom, the fear she had. It was deja vu for her, Tony. i can’t ask her-ask them”

 

Strange then intervened in the politest way possible “With all due respect. Without the help of your parents. Your baby sister may not live another year”

 

Noah went to snap at him, but Bruce put his hand on his shoulder and nodded “Noah he’s right...this is  _ that  _ serious. Please you have to call them”

 

Noah bit down on his lip, looking down to the floor. It wasn’t that easy as to call them. He kept quiet for a few moments more when he then mumbled “They don’t even live in the city anymore. They’re happy”

 

“It doesn’t matter where they do or do not live. Thanos gets his hands on the stones and he will wipe out the earth not just New York. They won’t be happy when it hits them, Noah” Strange informed him in a more harsh tone. 

 

Noah ran his palm down his mouth and groaned beneath his breath, he just nodded to them as he headed towards the door “I’ll handle it”

 

As his hand rested on the door handle, he heard Tony say “And what exactly does that mean?”

 

“It means I’ll handle it” 

 

Before walking out the door, he was called again by Strange “Would you rather use this?” Noah turned and saw a portal, leading to the street that he needed to be. Not sure how Strange knew, Noah used it anyway and walked through without saying a word. 

 

His good day was certainly ruined now. One minute he was having a run and a nice chat with Tony and Pepper, the next he’s being told that the world is pretty much coming to an end and that he had to shake his world, Natasha’s world  _ and  _ his parent’s world up all over again. 

 

He and Natasha weren’t done with being Agents. But Steve and Peggy were, after Sokovia they considered themselves done, yes they already had a family before but they had a  _ baby  _ now. Peggy was torn away from her two children before and it destroyed them, Noah especially. She couldn’t do that to another child. But now it seemed she couldn’t have a choice. 

* * *

 

Noah walked into the apartment, music blaring as soon as he stepped in. He found Natasha in their spare room which was now a gym room, practising her knife work on the wooden dummy. The music was so loud that she didn’t even hear him walk away or enter the room, Noah let out a breath and walked over to the volume pad on the wall and turned it down, causing Natasha to look over her shoulder “Hey. Didn’t even hear you”

 

She turned back to the dummy and added as she continued with her set “You’re home early from your run. Too fast for the oldies?” 

 

“Something’s happened, Nat” Noah said in a dry voice. Causing Natasha to come to a stop again, she looked to him and saw the serious look on his face, he stared at her and then nodded “Something bad” 

 

She let out a breath and stuck the knife into the wood before giving him her full undivided attention “How bad are we talking?”

 

“Bad enough to say the honeymoon is well and truly over” 

 

Natasha sighed and bowed her head for a moment before running her fingers through her hair. Noah twisted his ring around on his finger before adding on in a glum voice “We’ve gotta go”

 

“Go where?”

 

Noah just gave her a look which told her enough, she scoffed and dropped her hands down back to her side “Jesus, Noah.  _ How  _ bad are we actually talking?” 

 

Noah bit his lip and then said plainly “End of the universe bad” he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked over to her “I’ll explain everything on our way but...we’ve gotta go” 

 

Natasha sighed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his chest, Noah then too let out a breath as he put his hand on the back of her head and rubbed her with his thumb as he rested his chin on her crown “We gotta go disturb their bliss”

 

“Duty calls” Natasha mumbled before lifting her head and looking at him. 

 

Noah rubbed his lips together as he just nodded and murmured “Always does” 

 

A part of her wasn’t sure what to say, she saw how Noah looked guilty for having to do this. But if he was told that they needed all the help they could get then that is what they were going to do, Noah pressed his lips against her forehead for a second and then stepped away as they both headed for the door. 

 

Noah then stopped halfway towards the front door and looked to her “We’re going to have to get out armour on” 

 

“Noah-”

 

“We have to be go somewhere as soon as we get my mom and dad...it’ll save us time, please for once don’t argue” 

 

Natasha just nodded to him and they went back into their bedroom and got into their suits. Something told him that he was going to need it. 

* * *

 

Steve peered around the corner of the beam in their home. His gun raised up to his chest as he looked out for her, it was silent. Deadly silent. He felt like calling out but if he did she would no where he was and would probably get to him first since she was the better aim.

 

He peered round once more and that was when she jumped out and shot him, the nerf dart hitting up right in the nose. Steve watched as Peggy did a dramatic tuck and roll to behind the couch and stay hidden for a moment.

 

“Smooth, Carter”

 

“Did you expect anything less?” she called as she still remained in hiding. Steve put a dart of his own into his plastic gun and made a stealthy way over to the back of the couch as quiet as humanly possible, he knew she would regret the day that she taught him how to do that. 

 

Steve pressed his hand down on the spine on the couch and leaped over, Peggy let out a laughing shriek as she lay on her back between the couch and the coffee table as her husband hovered over her and shot her with three nerf darts in midst of both their laughter. Peggy grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him further onto her, pressing their lips together.

 

“That’s cheating” Steve muttered between the kiss, Peggy smirked and rested her hand against his bearded cheek as she then proceeded to challenge “By all means stop me” 

 

Steve just locked his eyes onto hers and glanced to her wicked smirk that was still written across her face. She knew him all too well, he put the gun down on the sofa and settled his body down against hers, remaining in a press up position over her body as their mouths came back together. 

 

With their days in the field coming to a stop some time ago, having a round of  _ nerf wars  _ throughout their house seemed to be the best feeling they could have now of still being agents. Plus it was fun shooting at each other when death wasn’t the risk. When Grace was old enough Peggy was sure to teach her ways. She has one child who is an Agent of SHIELD but she will be damned if Grace had the same aspirations, hopefully she was smart like Eve and would settle for a normal life. 

 

Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and let out a sweet noise against his mouth before they both heard a noise coming from outside, the sound of a jet landing down. They pulled apart and Steve looked over his shoulder “Noah?”

 

“He was supposed to be coming on Friday” Peggy muttered as Steve gave her his arm once he was on his feet and pulled her up. They walked over to the window and saw that it was in fact Noah and Natasha getting off a quinjet. And though Peggy was ecstatic to see them both, the fact they were in their uniform worried her, usually when they came to visit they were in casual wear. Hopefully they were just coming back from work when they decided to visit. 

 

Steve however didn’t think about it, he was just happy to his son and good friend. Now  _ daughter in law _ . They opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, Peggy grinned to them as they approached “Well this is a surprise. It’s a good thing we picked a house in the middle of nowhere else you landing that jet would really set people off”

 

Noah gave her a smile, a smile which she knew well. It was a smile when he had bad news. It started when he was five and had to tell her that he accidently spilt ink all over her documents for the SSR. A more innocent time. Natasha gave Peggy a hug as Steve pulled Noah in for one then visa versa. But when Noah was in his mothers arms, he heard her say in a quiet voice “This isn’t just some family gathering is it”

 

Noah sighed and kept his arms tight around her for a moment and then gave her a response in the same mundane tone “Fraid not” 

 

Peggy closed her eyes for a few long seconds and slowly pulled away from him, looking at him in the eyes “Be truthful with me, Noah...do I need to send Grace away” 

 

Steve’s head then snapped to them “What?”

 

The two of them just kept their eyes on each other, Noah folded his arms and let out a sigh. Then feeling Natasha’s hand on his back as she quickly suggested “Why don’t we take this conversation inside?” 

 

They all quietly agreed and went inside their home. There was no time to catch up or ask each other how everyone’s week has been, there wasn’t even enough time to put on a cup of coffee they had to move as quickly as they could. Noah told them everything as quick as he possibly could but still being as clear as day.

 

“If he gets his hands on all the stones he will wipe us all out. There’s no question or debate. There’s no  _ what if’s.  _ He those stones and we will all die. It’s bigger than New York, it’s bigger than Ultron everything we have faced will look like playtime compared to this” Noah settled his hands down on the table and looked to Peggy “I didn’t want to come to you with this. Either of you, you have Grace now and I want peace for her just as much but we literally don’t have a choice here” 

 

“We’re talking about Grace’s future here” Natasha gently added, landing her hand on Noah’s as she too looked to the couple on the other side of the table “We need your help”

 

“I know your days are done-”

 

“Don’t” Peggy held her hand up to him with the eyes closed “Don’t finish that sentence” she looked over to Noah “I have three children living and breathing in this world. I have grandchildren, you don’t need to convince me to fight I am doing it but all I can do right now is convince you not to”

 

Noah’s eyes flickered to Steve, who just remained silent and looked to him. Noah stood up straight and slid his hand out of Natasha’s as he did so “We’re not here for this. I’m not here to swap places or anything like that. We fight together” 

 

“I am not going to let you do this. If it is as dangerous as you say-”

 

“It is as dangerous as I say”

 

“Then you aren’t doing it. I won’t let you”

 

Noah scoffed and shook his head to her “Mom I love you but you don’t get to  _ let me  _ do anything now. I’m seventy god damn years old”

 

“Don’t make the mistake in thinking your age changes anything Noah you are still my child. You are still my baby” Peggy sharply argued back. 

 

“But I’m not  _ a  _ baby anymore, Mom! I’ve been doing this even longer than you have. You don’t get to decide whether I fight for not just my country but my world only I can do that and I’m going”

 

Before Peggy could oppose again, a cry came from the other end of the house as Grace called out for Peggy. She just glanced to Steve who was still remaining silent. She said nothing more as she just stood and gave her son one more look before going down the home to attend to her daughter. 

 

Noah looked over to Steve “Okay now she’s gone why don’t you tell me how you feel”

 

Steve looked from Natasha and back to Noah, staying silent for a few seconds more he then nodded “I think you’re right. I think your mom thinks you’re right too, she’s just scared in losing you”

 

“Yeah I’m scared in losing her, and you and Nat. Hell I have a whole family to think about too, but it’s what’s right...can you please go talk to her?” 

 

Steve strummed his fingers along the table and after a few moments more he just stood up and followed Peggy into Grace’s room. Noah let out a breath and looked down to Natasha, who gave him a tight smile and took hold of his hand again “She’ll come around”

 

“We haven’t got time to wait for her to come around. We need to go now” 

 

“Just give her a few minutes, telling me from our home gave me like an hour to wrap my head around it all and I don’t even have kids. Just sit down” 

 

Noah stared at her for a few moments longer and then let out a breath, pulling out the seat beside her and sitting himself down.

 

Steve walked into Grace’s room and saw Peggy singing gently to her to get her back to sleep, she glanced to him and gave him a silent message to not say a word whilst she tried to put their daughter back down. Though the way things were going she would have to be woken up again anyway to get her to safety. Peggy kissed Grace on the top of her head and turned the night light off once again. 

 

Steve back out from the room as Peggy made her way over to him, she closed the door behind her before resting her back against it and folding her arms “You disagree with me”

 

“Respectfully” Steve sighed.

 

“Steve this is too much for him”

 

“You underestimate him”

 

“I think you  _ overestimate _ him” Peggy argued back in a firm whisper “I know how skilled and talented he is-I know all that. But he’s also still a very emotional person”

 

“And we aren’t? Peggy the things we’ve done in the past for each other and the people we love is countless. Every reckless thing we’ve ever done is built on emotion” 

 

Peggy’s eyes filled despite her wanting anything but that, biting her lip her whisper turned more fragile “He’s my son”

 

“He’s my son too” Steve put his hands on her arms as she looked back to the floor “Peggy. He’s not ten anymore” 

 

“It isn’t about that”

 

“Really?” 

 

Peggy just looked at him and saw the gentle challenge in his eyes, she couldn’t committ to her words though, cause saying it wasn’t about that christmas eve night was already a lie. Steve pressed his lips against her forehead “I don’t want anything to happen to him either, but from the sounds of it we need all the help we can get. He’s fast, he’s strong. And like we’ve said. He’s our son” 

 

“I’m afraid that if he see’s either me, you or his  _ wife  _ get injured then he will do something that will end in him getting killed”

 

“And I’m afraid you’ll do that same” Steve put his hand onto her cheek “But I’m not insisting that you stay home” 

 

Peggy took a breath “I’m not a naive person but God have I been a fool in thinking that we were done with all of this”

 

“We’ve both been naive” Steve pulled her close and held her for a tight embrace, feeling her slowly unwind from being so tense, he pressed his lips against her shoulder “We’ve got to go” 

 

Steve pulled back and returned his hand to her cheek “There’s one of our kids that we can still protect. Two for you”

 

Peggy took a calming breath and slowly nodded “Good idea” 

 

“You get her ready. I’ll go back in there and talk to them”

 

“Okay” Peggy whispered as Steve kissed her forehead and then walked back down the hall. Peggy took her shaking hand back to the door handle of Grace’s room, taking another calming breath, she opened it up and went to wake her daughter. 

 

Steve walked back into the kitchen and nodded to them both that Peggy had took a breath and allowed the reality of Noah fighting this fight to settle in her mind. 

 

Noah and Natasha stood up as Steve said “We’re taking Grace to your sisters. Where she’ll be safe and with family”

 

“Yeah. That’s a good plan” Noah nodded “Plus I’ll get to see Evie...you know in case”

 

“We’re not thinking like that” Steve shook his head, slapping his hand on Noah’s shoulder and giving him a gentle shake “Alright?”

 

Noah again just nodded. Steve lowered his hand down and looked to Natasha for a moment as he asked the two of them “Then where?”

 

Noah and Natasha just looked to each other before she looked to Steve and stated plainly “Scotland. We have more people we have to pick up” 

 

They all just stood there, in silence for a fair few long moments before Peggy came back into the open planned living room, with a duffel bag in one hand and her sleeping daughter in the other, her head resting her shoulder.

 

She looked at the rest of her family stood over in the kitchen and then back at her daughter, a striking fear then running through her at the thought of this might being the last time it was ever going to be like this.

* * *

 

_ Classing this as kind of a filler just to kick things off, hopefully people will enjoy the return of this family I've created for this film.  _


End file.
